


Untitled Nasir Fingering Himself Prompt Fill Ficlet

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [52]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: tiny fic prompt... agron walking in on nasir fingering himself and getting all crazy eyed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Nasir Fingering Himself Prompt Fill Ficlet

Agron moves tiredly to tent after endless council with Spartacus and other Generals, pulls apart flaps of tent to find within it surprising sight:

Upon white bedding, Nasir lies tan and sleek and panting with legs open wide to take in Nasir’s fingers breaching tight hidden hole.

Agron stands silent, frozen in place by sight before him. 

"Agron," Nasir sighs with tightly shut eyes and slack mouth that he raises his fingers to, licking them with glistening tongue before pushing them back into himself with faint wince of discomfort. His hand quickens, hard thrusts that rock his body, legs straining and quivering in attempt to open impossibly wider. "Fuck me…"

Agron’s cock is fully thickened, straining against his subligar. With groan, Agron unfastens his belt, letting heavy leather drop to dirt floor.

Nasir stiffens, eyes opening wide, then even wider as he takes in Agron standing at opening of tent stroking his hard cock. 

Agron makes attempt to conceal delirium that he knows must show in his eyes, focused as they are upon junction of Nasir’s opening and his now-slack hand. 

"Agron." Tinge of panic, of overwhelmed senses colors Nasir’s tone when he stares up into Agron’s wide-open eyes.

Agron pushes his body down into bedding, distracts Nasir from force of his desire with kisses. Finds renewed energy as he pulls Nasir’s hand free.


End file.
